A lamp set comprises a light source, a lamp base, connecting lines and an electronic ballast. The various lamp set structures may possess requirements toward the wiring of the ballast different from each other. In general, there are two kinds of ballast wiring: a lateral wiring form (see FIG. 4(a)) and a back wiring form (see FIG. 4(b)). The manufacturers of the electronic ballasts have to provide these two kinds of products to the manufacturers of the lamp sets, and no commonalities between these two kinds of products resulting in the products inventory of the manufacturers on both sides increased.
The supplier of WAGO terminals provides a new type of terminals having a type number of 253 (see FIGS. 3(a) to 3(c)), and the connecting lines of ballasts adapted to the WAGO 253 terminals could use two modes of straight downward insertion and lateral insertion when they are assembled with the lamp sets. The electronic ballasts adapted to the WAGO terminals are shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) respectively. The manufacturers of the electronic ballasts have to provide only one kind of products to the manufacturers of the lamp sets, and this kind of products could match with the requirements of the lateral wiring form and the back wiring form simultaneously, and this single kind of products could decrease the products inventory of the manufacturers on both sides. But the drawbacks of these WAGO terminals are that extra connecting lines are required to be connected to the electronic ballast and the lamp base such that the assembly difficulty and cost of the lamp sets manufacturers are increased.
Base on the above-mentioned considerations, the present invention is aimed at the development of a practical two-way wiring device to decrease the assembly difficulty and cost of the lamp sets.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the exterior sizes of an electronic ballast, the length, the width and the latitude of which could be changed, but the product fixing holes and the wiring positions are industrial standards and should not be changed. FIG. 8 is a not good two-way wiring form, it changes the product fixing holes to facilitate the realization of the two-way wiring, the output lines are bent into 90 degrees so as to accomplish the lateral wiring function, but the whole row of output lines cover the reserved fixing holes of the lamp set and thus this lamp set has no compatibility with the standard lamp sets used in the industry.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior arts in mind, and employing experiments and research full-heartily and persistently, the applicant finally conceived a two-way wiring device.